Mission Guide
__TOC__ Death and the Strawberry Mission Detail Welcome to Bleach Tactics! To get your missions started win 1 battle! Mission Objectives Win One Battle. Missions Unlocked A Shinigami's Rule The Pink Cheeked Parakeet Mission Requirments None Reward 50 Experience Points Mission Help Simply just win 1 battle. If you lose just reset if you want that 1-0 record. ---- The Legendary Quincy Mission Detail While Rukia and Ichigo continue to defeat Hollows they realise someone is 'helping them out'. They quickly find it out to be Ichigo's classmate Uryuu Ishida. Ishida is a Quincy - the last remaining one. Keen to show Ichigo and Rukia his strength, Ishida challenges Ichigo to hollow-fest to see who can detroy the most hollows. Help Ichigo prove to Ishida that he's able to defeat his enemies! Mission Objectives - Get 5 Wins With Ichigo - Get A 3 Win Streak With Ichigo Missions Unlocked Uryuu Ishida! Mission Requirments Mission : A Shinigami's Work Mission : The Pink Cheeked Parakeet Characters Unlocked Ishida Uryuu Mission Help Coming Soon Mod Soul! Mission Detail To help Ichigo transform into a Shinigami, Rukia presents him with a mod soul to control his body whilst he isn't in it. She unknowingly purchases a mod soul with special abilities. When Ichigo does use the mod soul his body runs off! Help Rukia track down the mod soul in Ichigo's body! Mission Objectives -Win 5 Battles with Rukia - +3 streak with Rukia Missions Unlocked Mission : The Stuffed Toy Mission Requirments Mission : The Legendary Quincy Mission Help Coming Soon The Stuffed Toy Mission Detail Rukia finally gets the mod soul out of Ichigo's body and Ichigo is able to return to a normal state. Due to Kon's antics Ichigo's body is battered and bruised. As punishment to the mod soul Ichigo puts it within a stuffed toy and names him Kon. Mission Objectives Find a Stuff Toy for Ichigo to use (Win 1 Battle) Missions Unlocked Mission : Encounter! Abarai Renji! Mission Requirments Mission : Mod Soul! Characters Unlocked Kon Mission Help Coming Soon Encounter! Abarai Renji! Mission Detail The Shinigamis Abarai Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki come to the human world to take Rukia back to Soul Society to be imprisoned. Not without a fight! Both Ichigo and Ishida appear to save Rukia but can they defeat the powerful duo? Mission Objectives -Beat Ichigo 3 Times -Beat Ishida 3 Times -Beat Rukia 3 Times Mission Unlocked Mission : The Mysterious Shopkeeper Mission : The Talking Cat Mission : Ishida's Senrei training Mission Requirments Mission : The Stuffed Toy Characters Unlocked Renji Abarai Mission Help Coming Soon The Mysterious Shopkeeper Mission Detail After suffering defeat from Byukuya and getting stripped of his Shinigami powers, Ichigo turns to the mysterious shopkeeper Urahara who helps him regain his Shinigami powers. Prove to Urahara that you're ready to go save Rukia! Mission Objectives -Cause 1000 Physical Damage with Kon -Win 10 times with Kon -Cause 1000 Physical Damage with Ichigo Win 10 Times with Ichigo Mission Unlocked Mission : Enter! The world of the shinigami Mission Requirments Mission : Encounter! Abarai Renji! Characters Unlocked Kisuke Urahara Mission Help Coming Soon The Talking Cat Mission Detail With Ichigo getting trained by Urahara and Ishida training himself Chad and Inoue need guidance. Who better to give it then Urahara life long friend, Yourichi! Prove to Yourichi that you're ready to go save Rukia! Mission Objectives - +5 Streak with Chad - +5 Streak with Inoue - +5 Streak with Urahara Mission Unlocked Mission : Enter! The world of the shinigami Mission Requirments Mission : Encounter! Abarai Renji! Mission Help Coming Soon Ishida's Senrei Training Mission Details Ishida looks to unlock the power of the Senrei Glove with endurance training. Help him become strong enough to go face Rukia's captors in Soul Society. Mission Objectives -Win 25 times with Ishida - +3 Streak with Ishida Mission Unlocked Mission : Enter! The world of the shinigami Mission Requirements Mission : Encounter! Abarai Renji! Mission Help Coming Soon Enter! The world of the shinigami Mission Details The team finally complete their training and enter Soul Society. But its seems getting into Seireitei where Rukia is being kept won't be too easy so the team go looking for an old friend of Yourichi, Kukaku Shiba. However, getting her to help isn't to productive as her brother Ganju hates Shinigamis. Prove to him that you're serious about saving Rukia! Mission Objectives -Win 3 Battles in a row with Ichigo -Win 3 Battles in a row with Ishida -Win 3 Battles in a row with Chad -Win 3 Battles in a row with Inoue Mission Unlocked Division 11-3rd Seat Reason of the Fist The Quincy Expert- Captain of the 12th Squad Devout Mission Requirements The Mysterious Shopkeeper The Talking Cat Ishida's Senrei training Mission Help Coming Soon... -.- ----